1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite chair storage device and, more particularly, to the storage device capable of turning an exercise module upside down to facilitate its storage into a containing space of a chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, conventional massage sofas emphasize the functions of massage and leg rest storage, and a complicated structure with link rods and an additional power supply are required to achieve the effect of storing the leg rest.
However, the aforementioned conventional massage sofa has the following drawbacks:
1. The conventional massage sofa only provides a simple massage function, and thus having a limited scope of applicability and a low commercial value.
2. The conventional massage sofa requires an additional power supply, and thus is not compliant with the energy saving and carbon reduction requirements.
Even though the aforementioned conventional massage sofa can meet the basic functional requirements of providing simulated massages and leg rests, it cannot meet the environmental protection and durability requirements due to its complicated structure and components and an additionally required power supply and fails to improve the industrial effects or to serve as a widely-used composite chair storage device.